


Миссия завершена

by Voskhodov



Category: Terminator (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Songfic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-17
Updated: 2015-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Voskhodov/pseuds/Voskhodov
Summary: Джон Коннор сильный, хоть и кажется шумливым беспечным мальчишкой с ветром в голове.
Relationships: John Connor & Sarah Connor, John Connor & The Terminator
Kudos: 2





	Миссия завершена

**Author's Note:**

> Мельница – Дверь Тамерлана

Джон Коннор сильный, хоть и кажется шумливым беспечным мальчишкой с короткой стрижкой; чёлкой, спадающей на глаза, когда приходится удирать от мимикрирующего жидкого металла, принявшего облик офицера Остина; тонкой линией прозрачно-кремовых губ, расплывающихся в одновременно детской и взрослой улыбке; уверенным взглядом и тихим голосом, срывающимся на крик тогда, когда чёрный, как сама ночь, грузовик подрезает сзади грубым толчком.

Джон не боится – он запирает страх на семьсот замков в самой груди, где качает кровь живое смелое сердце. Его внутренняя рана алеет бесцветным огнём, имя этой ране «одиночество». Джон не чувствовал себя одиноким: у него всегда были руки мастера, мотоцикл да шум ветра в голове; он умел взламывать целые системы, но для полного счастья ему хватало полсотни долларов, которые можно было спустить в каком-нибудь игральном клубе.

Что ещё было у юного Коннора? Приёмные родители; мать, запертая в психиатрической больнице; мёртвый отец, о котором он практически ничего не знал. Это принято называть семьёй. Но он не хотел называть их семьёй, он не ощущал себя частью чьей-то семьи, он был сам по себе.

Поэтому с появлением терминатора (в существование которого до последнего не хотелось верить) его жизнь кардинально изменилась. Пришлось стать ещё сильнее, закалить дух и следовать советам разума. И Джон следовал, Джон с широко распахнутыми глазами, в которых светлыми искрами мелькало удивление и восхищение, выслушал всё, что было сказано новым знакомым роста едва ли не под потолок старой квартиры, где по полу разметались рваные ошмётки тел.

После вспоминалось бы, как впервые взял в руки настоящее оружие, как трепетал при осознании доли, выпавшей на его плечи. Поначалу верить не хотелось, поначалу всё казалось странным, непонятным, недоступным; тем, во что дети обычно отказываются верить, потому что «так не бывает». Только всё оказалось правдой; той, что изменить нельзя. Предназначением свыше, призванием Бога и вообще судьбой.

— Мама не читала мне сказки, не шептала нежно на ухо: «Спи, мой милый, засыпай, завтра трудный день». У меня не было этого, понимаешь? Они пришли и сказали: «У тебя мамочка больная, сынок, ты не знал?» Никто даже перед выбором не ставил: бросили в первый попавшийся дом, умылись и пошли дальше. А я им не нужен был. Никому был не нужен, — он замолкает, не находя подходящих слов.

Машине не понять того, что чувствуют и понимают люди, и потому сказать что-то становится тяжелее, ведь кибернетический друг может не понять, а он так хочет, чтобы каждое слово звучало непреложной истиной, с которой нельзя спорить.

— Я думал, что все живут так: учатся, как выбивать мозги, закаляются напряжённой обстановкой. А потом узнал, что бывает по-другому.

Бывает иначе.

Джон Коннор радуется победе, побегу, скорости.

Радуется, когда выясняет, что T-800 служит ему и только ему, защищает его, что это главная задача, основная миссия, смысл существования. Раньше за него никто не боролся, раньше он был один, а мир вокруг жил отдельно, в своих собственных стальных рамках недоступности, отчуждённости, скрытности. Т-800 стал для Коннора подарком.

— Ты не должен рисковать своей жизнью даже ради меня, ты слишком важен! — ругается Сара.

Глаза ребёнка становятся влажными. Он хотел только спасти её, помочь ей, хотел сказать, что теперь понимает. А кто поймёт его, если не родная мать? Разве он важен меньше, чем она? Дженнет считает, что может сама о себе позаботиться, почему тогда Джон не в силах? В его венах течёт её кровь, и он так же смел. Ему бы хотелось, чтобы она доверилась хоть разок.

Время течёт сквозь пальцы неудержимой густой травой под ватными ногами; кажется, только встретились, а уже так близки, что нить не разорвать. Постепенно Джон привыкает к бесконечному бегу, к сумасшедшему ритму жизни, к мистеру Остину на хвосте автомобиля, украденного у какого-нибудь бедолаги, отошедшего за покупками или справить нужду.

— Тебе, ну знаешь, — мнётся Джон, — бывает страшно?

— Нет, — бесстрастно отвечает T-800.

— Ты даже смерти не боишься? То есть ты… вообще не испытываешь никаких эмоций?

Т-800 обхватывает Джона сзади, отодвигая от стеллажа с какими-то пыльными книгами, и повторяет:

— Нет. Моя задача — функционировать, пока не закончится миссия.

Мир полон вещей, которые рановато и трудно понять, даже если ты стар. Но Джон молод, и ему интересно. Впрочем, не только ему:

— Почему вы плачете?

— Просто плачем. Когда больно.

Киборг повторяет одно и то же по заданной программе. Джон злится.

— Можешь ли ты быть человеком в большей степени, а не только железкой, покрытой кожей?

— Я могу обучаться. Моя система настроена на анализ окружающей среды.

Джон решает, что способен дать «дяде Бобу» часть человечности. И он учит своего робота, учит улыбаться (хоть получается поначалу весьма забавно и даже слегка пугающе), учит отвечать грубо, как отвечают люди, учит жестам.

— Дай пять, — пыльный грязный воздух в закатном свете рассекает звук шлепка. — Молодец. О, чёрт, — Джон хватается одной рукой за другую.

«Я смотрела, как Джон играл с роботом, и понимала, что он никогда не покинет его, никогда не накричит, не ударит, всегда будет рядом и умрёт, чтобы защитить его. Из всех отцов, когда-либо рождавшихся на земле, этот робот был самым лучшим кандидатом, потому что…» Он машина с определённым объёмом информации и определённым набором функций.

Он создан, чтобы убивать.

И юный предводитель не в силах хоть что-нибудь с этим сделать; он пока ещё не знает, каким образом. Но Джон верит: скоро узнает. И тогда, конечно же, наделит его человеческими качествами, сделает его _живым_.

На деревянном столе Сара высекает «no fate». Великий военный лидер будущего вспоминает: «Нет судьбы, кроме той, которую мы творим сами». Это слова отца, которые он слышал из уст матери.

Сара решает изменить судьбу, позволить сыну избежать ужасной участи, уготовленной будущим. Но она не робот, она видит, слышит и чувствует; человеку в разы тяжелее убить другого человека, его будет грызть, мучить совесть, проживающая где-то внутри, рядом с сердцем и лёгкими; и каждое утро напоминать о себе призрачным голосом прошлого. Сара понимает, что не в силах победить совесть, и отступает, остановившись на полпути.

— Я разберусь с полицией, — шаги растворяются в стенах.

— Подожди, ты поклялся.

— Доверься мне, — на лице терминатора появляется лёгкая ухмылка.

Джону приятно, его старания не прошли даром. Но сейчас не до радости: надо успокоить мать, потерявшую контроль всего на одну минуту и уже успевшую устроить погром в чужом доме.

Терминатор опустится в лаву, следом за усовершенствованным Т-1000; опустится и не оглянется. Потому что так должно быть, потому что у него нет чувств, потому что миссия завершена.

У Джона по щекам бегут крупные солёные слёзы, обжигающие детскую кожу, а в следующую секунду, одетые холодным ветром ночной прохлады, заставляют глаза стеклянеть. Руки каменеют. И этими каменными руками Джон цепляется за края его кожаной куртки, умоляет остаться, умоляет попытаться преодолеть заданную им же в будущем команду.

— Нет, останься с нами, не уходи, не делай этого! Остановись. Я приказываю тебе, ты должен слушаться меня, ты же… обещал.

 _Обещай вернуться_.

— Теперь я понял, почему вы плачете. Но я никогда не научусь плакать. 

Мальчик цепляется за него, прижимаясь к его груди неистово, по-звериному, не переставая по-младенчески надрывно реветь. Последняя надежда человечества ослабевает, вянет с каждой секундой. Коннор понимает: пора отпускать. Необходимо разжать кулаки.

 _И он отпускает_.

Огонь лавы сушит щёки, обдавая горячим воздухом; слёзы появляются снова, ничто не может остановить их. Т-800 считывает печаль в покрасневших глазах, только исправить её не может. Всё, что ему осталось, — уйти.

Мальчишка прижимается к маминому плечу. В горле першит, саднит в боку; всё кажется бессмысленным, убогим, жутким. Всё кончено. Но где-то в области шеи отчётливо прощупывается пульс, а где-то пониже по-прежнему молотит смелое сердце.

Его собственный путь пролёг через тропу смерти и боли.

Джон Коннор сильный. Теперь он готов к надвигающейся тёмными тучами беспощадной, жестокой войне.


End file.
